


Stitches & "Don't move."

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Days eleven and twelve from the Whumptober prompt list.Henrik has to patch up Jackie after he gets hurt.





	Stitches & "Don't move."

Henrik had just stepped in the house when his phone went off. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked to see who was calling. “Jackie, how-”

“Hey, Hen, where are you?”

That tone... “Jackie what is wrong? What happened?”

“... Are you home?”

“Yes. Do I need to go to you?” he asked already opening the door.

There was a pause before Jackie spoke. “No, I'm there.” He barely finished the statement before he landed unstably then immediately slumped to the ground. Henrik ended the call and stuffed his phone in his pocket as he rushed over. Jackie looked up at him and managed a weak grin. “Sorry. I know you just left work...”

“Enough of that,” Henrik stated already pulling Jackie's arm over his shoulder to help him to the house. “What happened?”

Jackie grimaced. “Oh, uh... I let down my guard at the wrong moment.” Henrik closed the door behind them and led him to his office. The office was reasonably small but directly off of it was his medical room. It looked almost identical to that of a clinic or hospital room. “Literally got stabbed in the back.” Henrik ushered Jackie on the end of the bed before helping out of his shirt.

“Lay down,” Henrik instructed. “So I can properly see the damage.” Jackie did as he was told with a grimace.

After inspecting his injury, Henrik let out a huff and started around the room gathered what he needed. Jackie propped himself up slightly. “So? How bad is it?”

Henrik glanced at him. “Lay down.” Jackie pulled the pillow down under his chin before complying with the command. Before long Henrik got to work cleaning the wound.

A moment of silence past before Jackie commented, “... I think I like it better when you lecture me.”

Henrik let out a sigh from behind his face mask. “I am too tired to bother with a lecture I have told you dozens of times. Unless you have acquired masochism tendencies and you truly enjoy the pain I cause you I simply can not understand why you always put me through this.” He was quiet for a moment. “I do not enjoy this,” he stated in a softer tone.

Jackie tried to turn to look back at him only to grimace and settle himself back down. “Don't you enjoy it a little? I mean, this is basically what you do at work right?”

“In a sense yes. However, unlike you, I can give my patients anesthesia.” Silence fell between them as he continued his work. “Now,” Henrik stated as he picked up the needle to begin the stitches. “Don't move.” Almost immediately after he began, Jackie squirmed. “Lay still.”

“Sorry...”

Henrik glanced over to him. He was trying his best. They both were. But with the unfortunate circumstance of Jackie being unable to take anesthesia there was nothing the doctor could do to make this any easier on him. “...Perhaps you could try to distract your mind. Think about what you would like for dinner.”

He tried to do what Henrik suggested. It helped a little. He could go for some pasta or something. The classic comfort food. Though Jackie tightened his grip slightly on the pillow and a whine escaped from the back of his throat as he felt the pull from the stitches. “I am almost finished,” Henrik told him. Before long the worst was over and Henrik bandaged him up.

Once finished, Henrik got up and took care of his things. When he cleaned everything up and put it away, he noticed Jackie hadn't moved from his spot. He stepped over and lightly rested his hand on the back of his head. Jackie blinked his eyes open. “You should stay and rest here.”

“What if I don't wanna?” Jackie mumbled.

“I suppose I couldn't stop you,” Henrik told him. “Though I would prefer if you did.” When silence answered him, he asked, “Have you thought of dinner?” Jackie mumbled the word pasta before closing his eyes again. Henrik lightly ran his hand over his hair and told him, “I will be back to check on you later.” Jackie gave a barely noticeable nod, then Henrik quietly left the room.


End file.
